Mr Foxer's OC backstories
by Mr Foxer
Summary: This isn't one story but many, of the main OCs of mine, Including Cosmos, Ishani, Midnight and finally Kiina. This was requested by one reader, then once I asked my other readers in JPA they spammed me with PM's So here you go My OC backstories, Enjoy :D Series of Backstory One Shots for my OCs basically. one story per chapter


**Hi all, this is my story which will have the backstories of my 16 OC's (Not including Anuhea as she is so young)**

 **Each Chapter will hold the back story of each OC, Hope you Enjoy.**

 **Also please note, depending on the story/ies the character appears in, decides their back story**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Cosmos {Backstory according to JPA Jade Palace Academy}**

 **(Just quickly before, Huli= Chinese for Fox, Vixen= Female Fox, Kit= Baby Fox, Vulpe= Italian for Fox)**

It was a warm sunny day in the Valley of Towering rocks, so named because of all the stacked rocks that surround the village, it was midday and the sky was blue with very little clouds.

In the Village, there was a large hill and on this hill sat a house, a house made of Wood, Gold and marble. It was the house of the Village's leader.

The Village leader was called Huli, He was an Orange Fox with eyes so black they looked obsidian, he was pacing nervously outside room as His wife Latavia, a vixen, gave birth.

"Oh damn, oh damn... is she Ok, is the baby ok, Please o please" he muttered his voice was smooth, calming but also nervous, which was very unlike him, he was a great Kung Fu Warrior and also the Protector of the Valley. He was Tall, muscly and slender, He wore a jade green vest with black pants and sandals, along with a two Katana's strapped to his back, so that the sheaths made an X on his back.

The door dark oak wooden door to his bedroom opened and a little pug dog woman came out, she was dressed in a nurses uniform, "Master Huli, the Birth was problem free, you can see your wife now" She said sweetly, he didn't have to be told twice, he rushed passed her and into the room, it was large and spacious, it had a wardrobe with two cabinets on either side, and a queen sized bed in the middle, and on that bed was his wife, Latavia.

She was a Fennec Fox, her petite body with sandy coloured fur was laid on the bed, she was dressed in a white gown, which really brought out her eyes, her eyes were a magnificent shade of silver, but the thing that really caught his attention was the small bundle rapped in white towels being handed to her by a Siberian Husky Doctor.

"Honey, come look" she said weakly as she looked down onto the kit In her arms, He was basically stumbling like a drunk as he walked over, He thanked the doctor as he left and sat down by his wife. He hugged her with one arm and used the other to lift the towel back a bit so he could see his Child.

"Latavia my sweet, thank you so much, you did a great job by bringing our child into this world" Huli said, he kissed his wife's forehead and she put her head on his shoulder, they looked down at the kit as he opened their eyes for the first time, The parents gasped at their eye colour... or eye colorS as it were.

His right eye was that of his fathers, pure obsidian black, while his left was a stunning Silver like his mothers, "Our child is certainly unique" Latavia chuckled

"Indeed, what is our child, Male or Female?" Huli laughed

"He's a boy my sweet" Latavia said with a smile.

"So what do we name him my love" Huli asked

"well... I had Vulpe in mind, because you know my father was Italian, but what do you think?"

"I was thinking of Soro, because my ancestors have been everywhere, and my granddad told me of a for he met called Soro," Huli chuckled, as they both chose names referring to each others older relatives home in some ways.

"Soro, I like it" Latavia she said, but she didn't have her usual sparkle in her eyes, "No my sweet, you get to choose the name as you were the one who brought him in" Huli said with a smile, the glimmer of her eyes returned, "Really?", "Yes my dear, so Vulpe it is I guess"

"Yes, Welcome to our world... Vulpe" Latavia chuckled as she looked down at the kit in her arms.

 **4 years later**

Huli and his son were in the back garden, a wide fenced off area behind their grand house. "Come on Vulpe, lets have another go shall we" Huli said kindly, the two foxes were training with wooden Katana's, "Fine, but dad, when can I actually get to use these skills" Vulpe pouted, he was wearing black training pants with a yellow vest with a golden trim, his fur was a bright orange with a white chin and chest, and a small white spot on his neck, "When you are a master... or when your 14" Huli said with a smile, They both stood facing the garden fence to the east, they held their swords in both hands, one leg bent slightly infront, the other full extended behind them.

"Now, when you do an overhead strike, it must be quick and efficient, otherwise you leave yourself open" Huli said, he did a quick powerful overhead swing, bringing the wooden sword down into air, "Now you try" Vulpe lifted the sword up above his head quickly but when he brought it down he lost his grip and it flew out his hands into the fence wall, "Hahaha, my son, too much power, not enough grip, want to try again" Huli said, trying to pull the sword out the fence, "Hehehe, sorry dad, and yeah lets try again" Vulpe said as his dad fell backwards when the sword broke in half, leaving Huli holing the handle while a small piece of the sword stuck in the fence.

"Well, lets keep that there for when your older, so when can remember this day ey?" Huli said, still sat on his butt, "Okay dad, hey 'cause my training sword broke can I use one of yours" Vulpe said pointing to the golden blades still strapped to his father's back "Sorry son, you will only be aloud to use these once you reach 7, its family tradition, passed down over 15 generations, and you get to keep them once you turn 16, or something happens to me..." Huli said looking to the sky

"what do mean by 'something' dad?" Vulpe asked confused, "Oh.. uh nothing, but as I'll have to get a new sword tomorrow for you, how about we do some different training?" Huli said with a sly smile, Vulpe knew what that smile meant, "Oh no your not going to..." "yep, its time for evasion training, Run from the tickle monster" Huli shouted laughing as his son took off running round the garden laughing and screaming as his dad chased him with his arms outstretched, "I'm going to get you, I'm going to get you" Huli repeated as he chased his son, he then caught up and lifted his son up by his arm pits then put him back down then tickled his stomach and armpits as he tossed around the floor laughing and screaming.

"HULI" Came a familiar voice, the two male Foxes looked towards the wooden back door of the house to see Latavia stood there "Hey mommy" Vulpe shouted as he ran into his mothers arms as she crouched down, "hey there, were you causing trouble again" she joked tapping her sons muzzle, "No mommy" Vulpe said laughing

"Huli, I was just on the hill, some rough looking guys just entered the Village" Latavia said more serious as her husband approached, "Got it, okay love you both I'll be back Golden" Huli said as he kissed his wife and son, he rushed inside to grab his armour, a bulky golden set of armour that covered the entire body except the head, Huli's great great great great grandfather was to blame for that.

He suited up and rushed out the door.

 **3 years later**

A 7 year old Vulpe was just going home from his class with miss Whu, it was early evening as he was passing the blacksmith's when he heard someone call his name "Vulpe" he turned towards his name and saw a large boar in the blacksmiths entrance, Vulpe walked over to the boar, "Hi Mr Lhu"

"Hi there little guy, how you doing" The boar said, his voice was rusty and wheezy

"I'm good thanks Mr Lhu"

"Good, ey can you tell your dad his armour and swords are ready, I got the repairs finished early" the boar said with a smile

"I can take it to him" Vulpe said with a smile

"I don't know little man, his gear is pretty heavy" The boar said rubbing his chin

"I know, but dad's been training me, and if I carry his gear up the hill to the house, it'll be good training" Vulpe said smiling while doing puppy eyes, Mr Lhu sighed and said "Fine, but if you get in trouble, I ain't to blame"

Mr Lhu loaded all of Huli's gear into a large rucksack, he handed to Vulpe who luckily was tall for his age, he felt immeasurable strain and pressure under the bag as he swung it onto his back, "Having second thoughts?" Mr Lhu asked with a smile

"Not **strain** a chance" Vulpe said and he then said his goodbyes and walked towards his house at a snails pace, it had taken him 30 minutes to get to his house, usually it would only take him 5, but because of the bag slowing him down it took longer.

He was almost to the front door when he noticed something wrong, there was a strange smell, also his parents greeted him back from school everyday but they weren't there, he took a big sniff and recognised the smell, he had smelled it hundreds of times when his dad and mum had taken him camping countless times, Smoke like from a campfire, he then saw smoke... Coming from his house!

He rushed round the building with the heavy pack, fuelled by adrenalin, there was a large fire engulfing the back of his house, he then heard a scream that sounded like his mothers, then a shout "Don't worry Latavia, I'm here, I got you AHHH" the voice sounded like his dad's and there was a loud crash as he reached the front of the house, he saw villagers running up the hill with water buckets and barrels along with rhino guards, Vulpe couldn't stay there, he didn't want to be here to face everyone, his parents must be dead he thought, but there was that little glimmer of hope but it was soon swamped by despair as the house collapsed and the surrounding grass caught fire, Vulpe ran, and Ran, and Ran he didn't care about the heavy pack, he just ran, away from his burning home, away from the village, away from his life.

Vulpe had been on the road for a month, he survived by foraging food and begging for food from merchants he encountered, he still had his dad's armour and swords in the bag, he couldn't bring himself to part with it, it was his last piece of home. Vulpe walked down an old path, It was night and the moon was directly above him, meaning midnight, Vulpe was hungry and tired, he hadn't encountered anyone since 3 days ago, when he ran into an apple merchant who gave him a few apples, they lasted a day. Vulpe was getting desperate, he would grovel from bandits for food if had too, he kept walking and walking when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention, a small flame, he hated fire, since it was the tool of his parents death. but like I said he was desperate, he walked towards the flames and found himself on a stone bridge, on the other side stood two burly rhino guards, he approached them.

"Hault, state your business kid" the one on the left said sternly

"I-I need some food and a place to stay" Vulpe stuttered

"Well it's gone midnight and no strangers in after 9pm" the one on the right said again

"Jeff, just let him in, he's a kid for goodness sake, what's he going to do, assassinate the mayor!" The one on the left said sarcastically

"Well... uh... but what's in his bag, something illegal could be in there" the rhino called Jeff said

"N-Nothing Illegal s-sir, only my Fa-fathers armour" Vulpe said

"Well, why do you have your fathers armour and heck why are you even here, shouldn't you be back home?" the one on the left said

"My Fat-Father **sob** and Mother are **sob sob** dead, so I ra- **sob** ran away" Vulpe burst into tears "the arm-armour is **sob** all I hav- **sob** have left of them"

The rhino guards looked at eachother guiltily and heart tripped, they nodded and opened the large red gates to the village "Come on in kid" The left guard said

"Th-Thank **sob** you sir" Vulpe said walking in, the gates closed behind him and he walked slowly towards a large building near the gates which had a sign saying

 _The Broken Axe Inn_

Vulpe walked up to the door and knocked, the door opened to reveal a large ox "can I help you?" he asked unsure

"Can I stay here for the night please" Vulpe asked

"If you got 50 yen then go ahead" The ox said

Vulpe looked in his pocket and pulled out 3 yen and a button "Looks like a no then, sorry kid cya" and with that the ox closed the door, Vulpe groaned and his stomach rumbled, he looked round to see of there were any other Inns, but it began to rain heavily, Vulpe then saw an alley with a roof from a building next to it covering it, making it a make do shelter, Vulpe walked into the alley, it was short and would keep him dry if he stayed underneath the section with the roof over it.

Vulpe took the bag with his fathers armour and swords off and placed it next to him, he sat down and curled into a ball, and fell asleep, but his sleep was plagued by nightmares.

 **The next morning**

Vulpe awoke to the sounds of a village, people rushing round, merchants yelling about sales, blows of a hammer from the blacksmith.

Vulpe picked up his pack and walked out the alley, he walked around for awhile until he came upon a merchant selling food,

"Excuse me sir, how much is your cheapest item" Vulpe asked the pig behind the stand

"5 Yen for a apple" the pig gruffly,

"Okay... bye sir" Vulpe said sadly as he walked off, he spent another hour trying to find somewhere he could get some food, the heat of the midday sun was really getting to him, it hadn't before?

He kept walking around, but he suddenly felt sharp pains in his stomach, his vision became blurry and he became light headed, people around him pigs, sheep, goats, bunnies and a large brown and blue furred Ox with two black bulls, all saw the young fox stumble, he staggered for a few more steps, "Hey kid you ok?" an old goat asked, making more passing people pay attention to him, Vulpe stumbled then collapsed down onto the ground unconscious

"Somebody get a healer ASAP" the brown and blue Ox shouted as he crouched next the unconscious Vulpe.

 **The Next day**

Vulpe woke up and sat up sharply, he then head a massive headrush making him lightheaded again, "easy Kid, not so fast" a voice came

Vulpe turned to see a blue and brown ox sat in a chair next to his bed inspecting his Father's swords

"Put those down please their not yours" Vulpe said holding his head

"I know, but why do you have them, your too young to have this stuff, and fox gangs in this village are notorious thieves, so where did you get these swords and the armour" The ox's voice was stern yet concerned

"it was my father's now please put it ba-" Vulpe suddenly puked over the other side of the bed onto the wooden floor

"Yeah, starvation and dehydration can make that happen, now who was your father and where is he, so we can take you back" the Ox said

"He's **Puking gasp panting** He's **sob** dead" Vulpe said crying from both the memory and the puking

"How did he die?" The Ox asked

"A fire, it killed him and my mother" Vulpe cried

"I see... do the names Huli and Latavia sound familiar?" the ox asked, Vulpe looked at him but turned so fast he fell of the bed and onto the Oxs feet

"H-How d-do y-you"

"Know them? simple, we were friends, your father came here a lot, I got message of his death a couple weeks ago, it said you and your mother died with him, also they found no corpses, but your village is now a central hub of criminal activity, a sort of bandit central"

"Great... just what I need" Vulpe said standing back up, "So what now, what happens to me?" Vulpe asked sadly

"Oh, simple you can live with me, I owed your dad a few favours, so now I'll return those favours by taking care of you and teaching you the rest of the skills he didn't get to teach you. But first get some rest, I'll go get you some food... oh by the way what's your name?"

"Vulpe sir and yours?"

"Vulpe ey? well nice to meet you I'm SamSai"

 **5 years later**

"Come on Vulpe, your better than that" SamSai shouted as the now more matured 12 year old fox sparred with him.

"Yeah I am, I'm just going easy on you old man" Vulpe said sarcastically as he held his fathers Twin Golden Katana's

"Oh, is that so, then maybe I should being the old man who holds back and become you nemesis in battle" The ox shouted laughing

It had been 5 years since Vulpe had arrived at the village Tai Gre Mai, Since he met SamSai the two bonded, SamSai became a sort of father figure for Vulpe, but he promised not to replace Huli ever, he was only a stand-in for his father, Vulpe then decided to call him uncle SamSai. SamSai continued Vulpe's training, turned out both the Ox and Huli had both been students of the same sword master, Jin Dao **(Golden Blade),** Vulpe had the skills of an imperial soldier elite thanks to the combined training of his dad's and Uncle SamSai's.

As far as he knew his old home was now a central hub of criminals, the village was under the control a red Vixen known only as Ruby The Red Charm, she was ruthless and cunning, she controlled most her male warriors with either money or her feminine charms.

SamSai launched another attack at Vulpe with his twin iron cavalier swords, Gold Met Iron as the two parried, clashed and attacked each other, but it was soon interrupted when a butler of SamSai's walked in... did I mention SamSai had been made village mayor the year before?

"Sir, there is a gang of wolves causing a ruckus in the market" the old bunny in black and white robes said with an English accent, **(Very stereotypical I know :P)**

"Okay got it, ey Vulpe I'll be ba-... actually why don't you come with me this time, as training and to see how we deal with these things"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, besides, you were going to go with me some day, why not today?" The ox said cheerfully

"But, I cant fit into my dads armour yet, not completely" This was true in a way, when Vulpe had reached 11 he had a massive growth spurt and was only a few inches to short to fit in the armour, but now he was around the right size but he wasn't bulky enough for it to be comfortable.

"well, you can always go in the iron armour or just in your vest an pants if your confident"

"Vest and pants, that armour stinks of sweat" Vulpe said, fake gagging making the ox chuckle

"well lets go" The young Fox and old Ox both left his home, a large circular building made of iron and wood with the occasional gold fitting.

They ran through the village until they came to the market, a very large square are in the center of the village filled with merchant stalls in neat rows, but in the middle of the market, some wolves were beating the crap out of two rhino guards, "HEY" SamSai shouted, drawing the attention of the wolves, 7 in total, all bluey-grey furred and all had a silver scimitar tied to their waist, they all wore the same thing, a dark grey vest with black pants and a metal mask.

"Get lost old man" the largest wolf snarled

"No, I won't, not while punks like you are in my village" SamSai said angrily, SamSai charged head o towards the 7 wolves, the first smallest one was easily knocked aside and made unconscious, the second pulled out his sword and tired to stab SamSai but he parried it and disarmed the wolf, he then kicked the wolf in his 'Wolf Hood', the wolf doubled over and cried on the ground.

Vulpe went around the wolves and flanked them, he hit a largish one over the head with his sword handles, knocking him unconscious, another wolf turned round and attacked Vulpe with his sword, Vulpe parried, blocked and rolled away from the sword of the wolf, He then saw n opening, a lesson from his Father Huli,

 _"Now, when you do an overhead strike, it must be quick and efficient, otherwise you leave yourself open"_

This wolf went for an overhead strike but he was slow, Vulpe used his left sword an thrust it into the wolves leg, then used his other to stab the wolf's right arm, The wolf howled in pain as he fell to the ground, SamSai had just finished fighting two other wolves, this left the leader, the largest wolf, "So an Ox with his swords and his young protégé, what a scene, BRING IT" the wolf shouted

SamSai charged the wolf from his left and Vulpe from the right, The wolf had two scimitar's he used one to block SamSai and the other to block Vulpe, SamSai managed to break through the wolf's block and cut the wolf's arm, the wolf bandit dropped his sword and staggered backwards, Vulpe saw a chance and stabbed through the wolf's left foot and into the ground, "AHOOOOOO" The wolf howled in pain, Vulpe pulled his sword out and the wolf fell on his butt and sat their holding his foot, it had a clen hole you could see through.

"YOU SOD, LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY FOOT" the wolf yelled,

"Good job Vulpe" SamSai said, there was 5 unconscious wolf's, the one still crying as he was probably a woman now after SamSai's kick, and this guy, the leader holding his foot, the rhino guards had both fled and had now returned with a column of 20 other guards, The villagers returned and looked at the battered wolves, they started cheering for the two warriors.

"Vulpe, what you did today showed that you are ready to be a real warrior, you didn't take a life unnecessarily and you fought fair" SamSai said with a smile

"Like you did" Vulpe said laughing, pointing at wolf holding his crotch

"Well... yesss.. sometimes you got to play dirty to make an opening" SamSai said chuckling, But then Vulpe saw a small glint, he turned towards it, the lead wolf was being pulled up by a pair of rhino guards, but in his right paw, a throwing knife, he pushed the guards off and was about to throw it when... a gold sword was sticking out his chest, SamSai turned and saw the wolf, the throwing knife, the golden blade, he turned to Vulpe, his hand outstretched as if he'd thrown something.

The wolf dropped the knife and dropped to the ground, blood pooling around his corpse, everyone went silent, it was deathly scary for the Fox, He'd just killed for the first time, and the villagers and guards had shocked expressions... even SamSai. Vulpe had tears welling in his eyes, when he heard something "He just saved the mayors life" he turned and saw a bunny girl pointing to him, murmurs of agreement broke out among the villagers, then someone shouted "THREE CHEERS FOR VULPE"

The Crowd broke out in cheers, SamSai hugged Vulpe and whispered to him, "I know taking your first life isn't easy, but thank you, you just saved me, don't worry, if you feel bad, or regret this or just need to talk tell me okay?" "Okay" Vulpe whispered back, almost crying, small tears beginning to get to the point they'd roll down his face, the two broke the hug, SamSai nodded to the guard captain and took Vulpe back to the house.

 **8 months later**

Thanks to the extra training Vulpe had put in, he was now bulky enough to wear his fathers armour, he'd done his first mission wearing it, 3 months after 'that day'.

Since then, he'd taken another life, a croc bandit who was holding a rabbit hostage after a failed robbery, he'd flanked the croc and stabbed him in the back, this was last month, he'd also stopped over 200 other bandits in the last 8 months, but he still felt regret for taking the lives of people, sure they were bandits, but surely there are other ways to stop someone, right?

Since he had become so popular with the villagers and well known for his skills with his swords while wearing the armour of his father... people had begun to call him the Golden SwordsFox. It was a late night as Vulpe sat in the training hall, which was literally an old warehouse next to SamSai's house, it had a few training dummies, a small obstacle course to improve agility and reaction time. SamSai walked in and saw the young fox with a troubled expression, "Hey kid, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing... just thinking" Vulpe said calmly

"Your lying, is it about last month?" SamSai asked with a concerned voice and expression to go with it

"Kind of... yes... I don't get it, there's got to be a way to stop bandits without killing right? so we never have to kill but... I just don't know"

"Well, Vulpe your young, plus its how the Universe works, its the Cosmos"

"A Cos-what?" Vulpe asked confused

"A Cosmos, its definition is the order of the world or universe, depending on the context you want to use it as, Order and Chaos, Peace and War, Light and Dark, Life and Death, its just the order of the universe and world. Your eyes are an example, like Ying and Yang, You have great spirit and hope and fight for justice and Yang, but you can also loose yourself to anger and Ying, So you yourself have your own little Cosmos"

"Okay... but that doesn't answer my question" Vulpe said sadly

"Let me put it this way, we can never escape death correct, it comes for us eventually, whether by another's hands, a natural disaster or old age or sickness, we find it eventually. But those who take a dark path of Ying, Evil, Darkness, Hatred, they usually find it sooner, usually by the hands of people like us, on the Light path, Hope, Life, Yang. Light is where Darkness ends, we push it back, and we make them meet their path end sooner than those of us meet our path end"

"So, we have to kill, to end the darkness?"

"Yes, sometimes it's the only way, but sometimes, people can switch paths, yang to ying, ying to yang"

"SAMSAI THERE'S BANDITS ROBBING THE BANK" a young duck butler shouted in fear as he ran inside the training hall

"Got it, Lets go Vulpe" SamSai said sternly, standing up, Vulpe nodded and the two ran out the door,

No more than a minute later the two were outside a large stone building with iron linings and supports for the roof. Both walked inside to find 5 black Gorilla's holding crossbow's and daggers.

"Stop and Surrender" SamSai shouted, the gorilla's turned round, they didn't speak but only nodded to eachother, the three with cross bows fired, SamSai deflected 2, Vulpe got the third, the two with large black steel daggers, well.. I say daggers, but the daggers were so long they could pass as short swords, The gorilla's charged, Vulpe got one and duelled with him, while SamSai had an easier time with his, he jumped over the croc and stabbed the croc in the back, then turned to face the 3 crossbowmen.

Vulpe dodged and rolled from the gorilla's dagger and fist, Vulpe would slash at the gorilla's wrist and arms, but they only seemed to bother him as much as paper cuts.  
Vulpe then decided to play dirty to make an opening, like SamSai did every so often in a fight, Vulpe noticed that the gorilla was all brute force attack, no defence, especially under the waist, so when the gorilla tried to stab Vulpe with his right arm, Vulpe sidestepped right and thrust his sword towards the crotch, a loud girly scream followed, the source was the gorilla as blood pooled in his grey shorts.

Vulpe left the Gorilla on the ground and went to help SamSai who was fighting off the crossbow men, the arrows were flying all around the ox as his iron swords either cut them I half or deflected them. Vulpe flanked round and stood behind two gorillas, he stabbed both at the same time... right between the rear cheeks.

Both gorilla's squealed in pain and dropped their crossbows and put their hands on their butts as blood seeped out, Vulpe was laughing his head off as the two gorillas charged out, leaving a trail of blood behind them, The last gorilla however was still there, "COME BACK YOU COWARDS" the gorilla shouted, but his comrades didn't come back.

He fired shot after shot at Vulpe who could only dodge, SamSai had only taught him some novice arrow deflecting moves, SamSai charged the Gorilla, impaling him with his metal tipped horns, he removed his horns from the gorillas chest and backed off, the gorilla became limp and fell to the ground, his crossbow next to him.

"You ok Vulpe?" SamSai asked

"A OK" Vulpe said, "Did you see there faces when I stabbed them up the arse hahahaha" Vulpe said wiping tears from his eyes as he laughed uncontrollably

"Yes, I did, and I'm surprised to know you listened to me when I said you have to play dirty sometimes" the ox joked

"Yeah, I listen... most the Ti- " Vulpe spotted the gorilla's hand reach the crossbow "SAM LOOK OUT" Vulpe shouted as the gorilla looked up ad fired towards SamSai's back, SamSai turned and felt a pain in his chest, he looked down to see the arrow, "NO" Vulpe shouted, he brought his swords up and stabbed both down onto the gorilla's head... and again... and again.

"SamSai, please, tell me your ok" Vulpe pleaded, crying as SamSai collapsed onto his back, "I'm Ok Vulpe, I'm ok" he said, but Vulpe knew he was lying there was blood in his mouth,

"Vulpe listen to me, Your mother and father would be proud of what you've become, keep them proud and stay on the path of light, bring peace and justice... promise me" The old Ox said, his mouth now starting to gurgle up more blood, "I-I Pro-Promise SamSai" Vulpe stuttered

"Remember, Cosmos, Order of the Wor **cough** world, **cough** bring peace **cough** push back **cough** darkness"

"I will Sam" Vulpe said crying, " **Cough** Vulpe, go to our **cough** home, under **cough** stairs **cough** favours rep **cough** repayed" And with that the ox's mouth filled with blood, his body went limp and his eyes rolled back, "I'm so sorry Sam, I'm so sorry, if I'd warned you earlier"

 **The next day**

Rhino guards and the two black bulls who were the new guard captains cam and took SamSai's body a few minutes after his death, Vulpe went home saddened and just fell asleep, his dreams were all nightmares, taunting him, calling him a failure for letting SamSai die. When he awoke, he was still wearing his armour, he went into the kitchen, hoping to find SamSai cooking breakfast as normal, but he wasn't, Vulpe made his own cereal and was bout to take his first bite when a knock at the door came

"Hold on" he shouted groggily, he walked over to the double doors and opened them to find a fennec fox, she was taller than him by a few inches and she looked almost like his mother, same fur colour but with jade green eyes, she wore a light green vest with black pants she was also a bit too young, maybe she was 20 based upon her looks, he then looked behind her to see the two bulls, cousins of SamSai, they were called Shield and Wall.

"Hi there, you must be Vulpe right?" the fennec said, her voice calming and sweet

"Yes, and who might you be?" Vulpe said, his voice cracked and tired

"I'm Master Fennec, a Kung Fu warrior from Gongmen city"

"Okay but why are you here?" Vulpe said, a little ruder than he meant it to be, he couldn't be bothered with anything today

"Oh we can explain that lad" the one on the left said, that was shield, the only way to tell them apart was their fur, they were both pure black, but shield had a brown spot on around his left eye, wall had one around his right.

"Yeah, we sent a messenger to Gongmen city, just like Sam instructed us to do if he ever... died" Wall said sadly

"I see... but still, why are you here" Vulpe said

"Well, SamSai was a friend of ours a long time ago and once word reached us of his death, the Masters Council dispatched me, as I was one of the more experienced masters when it comes to running a village, while protecting it, Now I know you can protect it well enough, but unfortunately your too young to run the village, plus once bandits learn the main protector is dead, they will probably try to make this village like the village in the Valley of Towering-"

"Don't mention that place please" Vulpe cut in seriously, his gaze fell to the ground, when ever someone mentioned that name, he would have brief flashes of his home burning.

Master Fennec turned to the turn the two bulls who were both swiping their hands across their neck as in saying "DON'T DO IT"

She ignored them, she was just too curious "And why not may I ask?" she asked kindly

"None of your business, besides I got to do something" he said sternly, a hint of anger, he was about to close the door when Master Fennec said "Can we come in please?"

"Fine, but only for awhile, I got to go to the basement" Vulpe said

"WAIT" the two bulls said together "He has a basement?"

"apparently, according to what he told me" Vulpe said

the group went inside and followed Vulpe to the stairs, he searched around it for anything that let him get down stairs "Nothing" he murmured

"What was that?" Master fennec asked

"Nothing" Vulpe said, but then tried something different

He stabbed his swords into the wooden stairs repeatedly,

"Hey dude, what are you doing" Wall asked

"Something" Vulpe said, he made a small hole in the step, he sheathed his swords and began stomping on the hole, making it crack and creak as the surrounding wood broke, Vulpe fell through the step "KID" the three people shouted, he stood up covered in dust and looked up t see the three looking through the hole, Vulpe looked round he, was on another stair case "I'm good" He said, the others then jumped down to come with him, "Why did you guys jump" Vulpe said sternly

"We never knew Sam had a basement" shield said

"And I was just curious" Master Fennec said sweetly

"Well whatever, stay close" Vulpe said, they walked down the dark tunnel of stairs, the tunnel went on for a few minutes, until they reached a room with lanterns inside

It was large and made of stone, looked like this was a cavern of sorts before it was remade into this room.

In the middle was a large brown chest, and along the left wall was weapons, all gold and steel black, there were bows, crossbows, swords, axes, shields, everything a warrior could need, on the right was a bed and small training area, but on the wall opposite the way they came in, was another door but on the left and right of the wall were paintings, not just any paintings though, each painting was small but contained a Fox in Gold armour, with a vixen and a cub. all the way to one that showed his father and mother... and a small cub, him.

He walked over to the paintings, he touched his parent faces, and had tears in his eyes, he looked at the one before his parents and recognised his grandpa Kai and grandma Lei, they had both died the same day, when he was 5, they were so kind and loving.

The others just stood there as Vulpe looked at each painting, there were 15 all together, but there was plenty of room for more.

"Hey, uh, Vulpe what about the chest" Master Fennec said, "huh, oh right" Vulpe said his voice broken in sadness

He walked over to the chest, large, rectangular and brown with a picture of a gold fox head on, he noticed a scroll tied to the top, he picked it up and opened it, and read it aloud.

 _Vulpe, if your reading this, then I have fallen before I could teach you everything, you are probably wondering what this room is and why it's here, well let me explain_ _When I was little my parents died in a fire like yours, but I was adopted by Kai Jinsen, your grandfather, he took me in, at the time your father was the same age as me, we both grew up together, your grandfather taught me the ways of the golden Foxes along with your father, we became best friends, you see your family originated here, infact the first golden Fox, Foxer The Wise, founded this village, your ancestors grew up here and lived here, finding love along the way, this here is the sanctuary, a sort of golden Fox HQ, on the weapons wall, those are all weapons on the Past Foxes, your swords are those of you 7 times grandfather Orion The Pure Heart._

 _Now when your Father met your mother, they were both 17, your father had finished training and was now the new golden Fox, he was on patrol one day when he came across the young lady cornered in an alley by some rather unpleasant boars, he rescued her and they both found love, when they were 20 they got married, this was around the same time the Valley of Towering rocks was founded by a bandit gang, your father travelled there when he was 21, he got rid of the bandits and invited refugees from a war in to go live there, he stayed there as protection and when your mother met with him again they... made you, 9 months later you were born._

 _As they said they wouldn't return here until you were 16, they asked me to become the leader and protector of the valley, I agreed. now you know the rest._

 _but in this chest are scrolls, treasures and artefacts that can help you learn, also do not worry about the new mayor finding out, I have a friend in the Masters Council pf Kung Fu, they will protect the village while you learn, and knowing you, please replace the step before a butler finds the hole._

 _Also do not worry, this sanctuary will always be open to you and I hope one day you will follow in your fathers footsteps and reclaim the Valley of Towering Rocks from the bandits... Remember stay on the path of Light and Hope._

 _It has been an honour to call you my nephew and student._

 _Signed SamSai The Golden Protector._

"Wow" was all the two bulls could say, Master Fennec was speechless, sure she knew there was a sanctuary here that she was to protect, but she didn't know the sanctuary's past.

"Well lets see what's in here" Vulpe said opening the curved lid.

there was two sections on the chest, a little wall right down the middle, one half scrolls and books the other held gold and amulets and jewellery that seemed to glow.

"Whoa, that's a lot of gold" Shield said, wall had his mouthed dropped, you could probably put a bowling ball in there.

"Okay, Master Fennec can I talk to you privately for a second" Vulpe said sternly "of course" she said, Shield nudged Wall who was still gaping at the gold, they btoh opened the door and found them selves outside the village walls, under a hill, the door was camouflaged with the hill.

"So what is it Vulpe" Master Fennec asked "I need you to protect this village and the sanctuary, I'm going to go travelling for a few years, I don't know hen I'll be back but I will be back"

"Okay, but where will you?"

"somewhere, I'll go to some Kung Fu schools, join the military, become a bounty hunter, train with mercenaries, anywhere I can train my skills, once I'm done I'll come back, but if the village is in peril and you desperately need me, tell the old wolf, anyone who finds me and brings me back can have a gold reward"

"okay, but why the wolf?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Yes, I'm very curious hehehe" she chuckled

"fie, he gives out all the bounties and jobs to mercenaries and bounty hunters who pass through, basically every tavern owner does"

"well okay, I wish you luck"

"Thanks, now I'm going to spend the next few days here, learning and practicing with these weapons"

"Good idea, I'll bring food here once I'm out, and I'll replace the step for you" she said sweetly with a smirk as she approached the camouflaged door.

 **1 week later**

Vulpe had decided it was time to leave, he had grabbed a bow which had belonged to his 9th grandfather and had said his goodbyes, and gone to see SamSai's grave,

He was on the road out, he looked back one last time and kept walking, he decided to leave his past behind, he will only go back to it when he was done or it cauht up to him.

He needed a new name, but he couldn't think of one, but he suddenly remembered what SamSai had said

 _"So you yourself have your own little Cosmos"_

 _"Cosmos"_

Cosmos... he liked the sound of it, he'd been so busy thinking of a new name he didn't realize it was almost sundown

"ah, better make camp soon" he muttered to himself, he walked for another hour, deeper into some woods, he found a small clearing he could pitch his new tent he'd got from the sanctuary. He was just finishing up, hammering the last pin into the ground when he heard whistling, he turend around and dived backwards as an arrow sailed past his head.

"HEY... WHO DID THAT AND WHY" Vulpe shouted

"I should be asking you thief, why are you attacking the merchants and who are you" a voice called out, it was filled with anger and hatred

"I'm no thief-"

"correct your a murderer"

"I just left the village today, first time I been out since I was 8"

"Wait? your young? how old are you?"

"I'm 12, 13 in a couple weeks?"

"well your a big'un for a 12, you look like an 18 year old"

"Uh.. thanks, but are you going to keep shooting me or you going to reveal yourself" Vulpe shouted towards the bushes

"Name's Dead Arrow Rat"

"Never heard of you" Vulpe said

"WHAT"

"like I said I don't get out much"

"Well... damn, tell me why your out here or I shoot again"

"My Master and Uncle died, I'm travelling to Kung Fu schools, Mercenary Camps, Military camps and I'm going to join up with some bounty hunters if I get a chance to finish my training"

"what about your bow? can you use it?"

"Yes, but I only started using it recently so I'm still pretty bad"

"okay, I believe you, I can tell when people lie" A figure emerged from the bushes, he was a rat, same height as Vulpe, so fairly tall, he had a black sirt with black pants and a black hood, he had a bow mad from black steel and a quiver filled with ebony metal arrows.

He extended his hand for a handshake "Nice to meet you, as I said I'm Dead Arrow Rat, but everyone calls me DAR"

Vulpe shook his hand and said "Name's Cosmos, but I'm known as the Golden SwordsFox"

"Your lying about your name... don't look so scared, Its cool to use a fake name in our line of work"

"What is your line of work?"

"Simple, I'm what is known as a Vigilante Mercenary/Bounty hunter"

"So..."

"I'm an archer for hire but I don't do any fully Illegal stuff, mainly take jobs from the military and Kung Fu guys to bring in criminals"

"Oh, think could hook up with you, 'cause you seem like a good shot with the bow so.."

"You want me to teach you? Fine by me, but any jobs we get I get 75% you get 25%"

"Fine by me, I'm loaded anyway" Vulpe/Cosmos said shrugging his shoulders

"Okay, break up your camp and I'll show you the local CZ"

"Uh, what?"

"Oh, right a CZ is a Crew Zone, a place where Vigilante Mercs like me hang out, safety in numbers right"

"Right"

 **1 1/2 years later**

A 14 year old Cosmos/Vulpe was sat around a campfire with a Boar dressed in chainmail with an axe, a wolf in blue and black who has twin cutlass swords, a Bengal Tiger dressed in full black clad with a red balaclava covering his mouth, with a custom crossbow that reloaded like a revolver, a small tabby Cat dressed in white and red with a flower on her left ear, she carried a wooden staff, and finally Dead Arrow Rat.

It had been over a year since Cosmos/Vulpe joined the team who called themselves The Tavern Brigade, the most unconventional but deadly team of mercenaries and bounty hunters there is, they were feared among Criminals and loved by many small villages and large towns. Right now they were in the Forest of Greens, over 100 miles from where Cosmos/Vulpe met DAR.

When he first came back with DAR they welcomed him with open arms, they all had a Skill that they could teach him, they were all masters in some degree.

The Chainmail Boar, he was known as Horns, a Soldier from an Army in England, he taught Cosmos how to use heavy melee weapons like axes and hammers, also how to blacksmith

The Wolf was Fangress, she was from the Eastern wolf pack, she taught Cosmos more sword skills, a kind of wolf style to sword fighting.

The Tiger was known as Hidden Stripes, but the team called him Mute, he rarely spoke and communicated by writing, but he was a master assassin, and stealth expert, he taught Cosmos his stealth and silent killing moves, he was also a master engineer, he could build anything from anything mechanical, he also taught Cosmos basic engineering and also how to use a cross bow.

Then there was White Rose, or as the team called her Rosy, she was a Kung Fu master who wanted to make some money while fighting bandits, She taught Cosmos Kung Fu and Staff combat.

And Finally DAR, he taught Cosmos archery with a bow, they were also best buds.

He had mastered everything they taught him and now the same level as them in everything, which surprised them a lot, as he did it in under two years, He had told them about his family being golden foxes and that he probably had some gift for training.

Since he had joined up with them, he had killed 7 people, all assassination contracts from the military, the 7 people were ring leaders of a crime syndicate in Gongmen City. He didn't like it, but he remembered SamSai's words everytime he killed, he had to push back the dark and evil, like his family did for generations before him.

They were all laughing and joking around the campfire about their most recent job, rescuing slaves from a noblemen who was also secretly a slaver, they were laughing about how after rescuing the slaves a female tigress slave had grabbed Mute and dragged him off to some unknown area and they didn't see him again for a few hours, and when he came back he was blushing and stumbling like a drunk. Mute being a Mute only blushed even more and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Ey, what about when that Rhino guy made a move in Rosy, that was hilarious" Horns said slapping his leg, his accent a heavy Londoners.

"Oh boy, that poor, poor guy, 3 years as a slave getting hit by whips... then gets set free only to be whipped across the face by Rosy's paw hahaha" Dar laughed

"HEY, he touched me arse" Rosy said, crossing her arms, her voice was sweet but currently annoyed aswell

Mute began writing something on his piece of card with some charcoal, he passed it to Cosmos

"he says, what about when the Slaver peed himself while Mute hung him over the edge of the mining pit" Cosmos said snickering at the end

"That would be funny, if it wasn't for the fact me and DAR were at the bottom of that pit... when it 'rained'" Fangress said smirking, trying to hold in her laugh "OKAY I give up it was funny, DAR got some on his shoe hahahaha" everyone burst out laughing

"Is that why you threw your boot into boiling water and took a wash in the icy river" Cosmos said, making everyone laugh harder, Even mute laughed, his voice deep and hearty.

"Oh dam-" Horns said wiping tears from his eyes but was cut off

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"Who in the hell?" DAR said, when ever they made a camo, they made a small wooden wall around the camp and put a gate there, they left the camp there for future uses, like little outposts around the country.

They all grabbed their weapons and slowly approached the gate "WHO IS IT" Horns shouted

"Subtle" Fangress said

"Shut up" DAR hissed

"Hello, I'm a messenger from Mayor Chang of North Mountain Village" a voice called out from behind the gate,

DAR nodded and they pulled the gates open and aimed their weapons outside, there stood a single duck in black robes... he was crapping himself, literally

"Ew gross" Rosy said

"So-sorry" the duck stuttered

"What do you want?" Horns asked

"I am looking for a member of The Tavern Crew Mercenaries" The duck said regaining his composure

"Well you found us, but which one" Fangress said

"A fox called Cosmos according to our source" the duck said

Cosmos stepped forward "Yeah, what do you want and who's your source"

"Our source was a tavern owner, when we heard of a new member on this team, The mayor has a job for you"

"Ok, we'll be there soon, now fly away we're tired" DAR Said

"no, not in that way, I mean an actual job in his military, 100 yen a week, a bonus 25 for each mission completed"

"WHAT" They all said, that was a very good weekly pay

"What kind of job" Cosmos asked narrowing his eyes

"Royal guard and Anti-Assassin and normal Assassin"

"I'll think about it, so cya" Cosmos said

They closed the gate and they all stared at Cosmos

"So what do you think, should I take it?"

"Whoa whoa whoa firstly why just you, it could be a trap, secondly if it isn't yes, with you making that money every week, if you work there for a few weeks, saving up the money then quitting, we'll be rich" Horns said

"Agreed with the first part" Rosy said

"Same here, could be a trap" DAR said

"I think it isn't, Simple isn't it, Cosmos is young, promising, has a good ancestry, he'd make an excellent warrior to have in your army, maybe even a general" Fangress said

Mute stood next to Fangress and puts his thumb up as if saying "I'm with Fangress"

"Well, its up to Cosmos, what do want to do?"

"Well... I got an idea, I'll go, but just incase it is a trap I want you guys to go to the village I told you guys about, find Master Fennec, tell her your my friends, but say my name is Vulpe, I'll write every so often, if I don't get in contact with you then it means I'm captured then you come find me... also, a lot of people there know me so if anyone gives you hassle then you got back-up, plus the other Merc's who hang around the local tavern are nice guys, there also vigilantes like us"

"Okay, sounds good, so when you going to leave?" Horns asked

"Right now, Cya some other time guys, its been a pleasure" He said, he said his good buys, gave the girls kisses in the cheeks and the guys a bro-hug then he left.

 **2 years later**

Cosmos was now making over 100,000 yen a month, he 90% of it all to the others and kept writing, he had planned to stay only a few weeks but the payments got a lot higher after a few missions. He told the others about the payments and they wrote back saying stay a little longer.

Cosmos was stood by the front gate of the palace, a large mansion like building made of white marble and black ebony with gold. He was currently guarding the front gate because of recent attacks on the front gate by some rogue guy who claimed he was the rightful king. An antelope Soldier column came out the front gate and the captain said to Cosmos in a gruff voice, "His highness wishes to see you"

"Thanks" Cosmos said and he ran inside and up the throne room, a large hall with a gold Throne at the end, it had wide wooden roofs being held up by marble pillars with ebony walls and floors. When he first arrived, he thought the king was a mayor, well according to the letter, but everyone here called him King, Cosmos didn't know why but he didn't care, as long as he got payed he wouldn't question the guys title,

The guy in question was a Gre Lion with a black Mane, Called Xié'è de shīzi, he was sat on his golden throne as Cosmos approached.

"You requested me King" Cosmos said bowing

"Yes I did, as you know the enemy who claims to be the rightful King has been attacking us a lot lately, I want you to send him a message, there is a lion in his camp called Wugu, kill him and it will send a message to him" The king said his voice deep and stern yet with a threating tone always present **(Imagine Scar from lion king)**

"Yes my King it will be done" Cosmos said, everyone knew where the enemy camp was, but was just too scared to approach and/or attack it.

 **The next day, night time**

It had taken Cosmos all day to get to the camp, but he had to wait for night before he did his mission.

He waited until the mon was directly above him and he could barley see his own hands, he carefully made his way down from his vantage point on a hill, he then got right up against the wall, he took out his bow and got a specialist arrow that had a grappling hook on it, he fired straight up with little power, making the hook just go over the wall and get snagged on the wooden spikes that tipped the wall, he made sure it was secure and began climbing up, the wall was 5 metres tall and pretty easy to climb, he made it to the top and swung over, he pulled up the rope and recovered the hook arrow so no one would see it, he put them back in his rucksack, a yellow silk bag, ideal for long travels... and missions.

He jumped off the wall and landed by a tent with a light thud, he poked his head round the corner of the tent and saw two guards, a wolf and a bobcat, dressed in chainmail with yellow silk bibs with iron helmets made for their species, when they got close enough, he stepped out and hit one over the head knocking him out and before the other could react, he had hands covering his mouth, The Wolf unconscious, "Okay listen to me, I'm going to uncover your mouth you scream you die, and keep your voice as a whisper got?" Cosmos said holding a sword to the bobcat's neck.

"Okay, first of all where is the Tent with Wugu in?"

"What?" the bobcat hissed in surprise

"Where is Wugu"

"You cant be serious he's-"

"I don't care, just tell me where is he" Cosmos said putting the sword closer to the bobcats throat

"Central tent, yellow, medium sized" The bobcat said quickly

"thank you" Cosmos said knocking him out, he then dragged the wolf net to the unconscious Bobcat out of view, he then proceeded to head to the center of the camp,  
He got to the middle and saw his target, a medium sized yellow tent, looked like a mini circus tent. "Bingo" Cosmos whispered.

He snuck around the tent and lifted up the bottom of the tent and snuck in, it was large inside, he then noticed two tents had been put together, he was in the smallest part, he then saw a bed with a white curtain surrounding it, there was a name sewn into the curtain a couple times... Wugu, He walked over, pulled out his right swor from his waist with his left hand and used the right side to grab the curtain, he counted to three and pulled back the curtain and thrust his sword in but he stopped his sword an inch from the targets neck... his eyes widened in shock, his heart filled with shame, his target was... a lion cub, he looked like a new born, maybe a few months old.

He was stood their paralyzed as he pulled his sword away slowly, he hadn't even touched the kid, and he wouldn't, there's no way he'd kill a kid, that's a big no.

A Lioness dressed in a white night gown walked in and saw Cosmos, his sword was still in the cot, making it look like the sword was still in the victim to her.

"WUGU" she screamed, she ran at Cosmos and pushed him away, he fell on the ground as a Lion walked in, he looked like the King but had sandy fur with a rust orange mane, "What is it he" he said, he was dressed in white pants and no shirt, showing off his well toned body and muscles.

He saw Cosmos then his wife holding the baby "He's ok my sweet" the Lioness said crying,

"WHY ARE YOU HERE" The Lion shouted I rage s he lifted Cosmos up by his neck, he saw his eyes, he saw the look in them, the shame, guilt, hatred, sorrow, and anger...

"A-A Cub... H-He want-wanted me to k-kill a c-cub" Cosmos stuttered still wide eyed,

"Who?!" the lion demanded

"King Xié'è de shīzi"

"Ah, that coward, resorting to sending assassins after my cub" The lion snarled, he dropped Cosmos onto the floor, he sat up and hugged his knees to his chest.

"How many people did I kill in his name, I strayed from the right path, I broke SamSai's promise" Cosmos said to himself

"My brother has a way of deceiving people young Fox, How old are you?"

"16"

"He sent a teen assassin, despicable cunt" The lion roared

"Fox, why did you not kill my son, not that I want you to but why" The lioness asked, she held her baby to her chest

"I'm an orphan, I lost my parents, it must be just as hard to lose a child, and when I got the job, I promised myself I'd only kill those who deserve death, those on the path of ying, I promised my mentor and uncle I'd stay on the path of Yang, but I've broken the promise" Cosmos said still staring off to no where.

Some guards rushed in "Sire are you ok- QUICK GET HIM" the guard shouted when he spotted Cosmos "No, you are dismissed, I will deal with the fox, he's a victim of my brothers tactics" The Lion said

"Are y-"

"Yes now go" the lion said, the guards left,

"okay, Fox, what is your name?" The lion asked kindly

"Cosmos"

"Your real name" The lioness said "Your obviously a mercenary, and they never use their real name so, tell us your real name"

"Vulpe" Cosmos said

"Okay, nice to meet you Vulpe, I am Chúnjié de xīn, the rightful ruler of this kingdom, now tell us your story" He said kindly, it seemed he'd doe this before

"Its a long one for someone my age" Cosmos said starting to get himself back together

"We got time" The Lioness said

For the next 2 hours Cosmos told them everything, from his first memory to this parent's deaths, the to SamSai and his death and promise, then about the sanctuary and his time with The Tavern Crew and the last two years serving the fake King in his army to the moment right now.

"You have had a rough life, but what if I give you a shot at payback and let you join my army" The lion said

"Why?" Cosmos asked shocked "I just tried to kill your son"

"Yes, but you are not the first assassin, that general husky that came in earlier, he was an assassin sent to kill my wife while she was pregnant at the end of last year, he had been in a similar position as you, but I'm surprised you don't know him or recognize him" The Lion said with a smile.

"I see, but with all due respect I decline, I'm going to go travelling a while, clear my head and get back on the right path"

"That seems reasonable, but what of your friends near your sanctuary?"

"Can you send a messenger telling them everything that happened here tonight and also to stay close enough to the village unless they have a job"

"Yes I can do that, and you be safe yourself"

"You too" and with that Cosmos made his way to the entrance flap but before he left he said "Oh, and there's a massive hole behind the palace in the foundations, during one of your attacks last month, an explosive went off after it fell of a shelf or something"

"Thanks"

 **1 month later**

Cosmos was in Gongmen city after a tip off someone had a job for him.

he was sat in a Tavern called The Broken Sword, it was rundown but large and busy, he wore a cloak over his armour to make sure no one recognised him... for the time being. He was waiting for his contact when he heard a loud squeal and someone say "come on Baby, sit with me, I can show you a real man" a deep lustful voice said.

Cosmos turned round to see a Cheetah waitress being touched up by a grey and black bull.

"please sir, just let go, I'm not interested" The cheetah woman pleaded

"Oh you will be soon enough" The bull said as he squeezed her butt

"No I won't, just let go please" The woman said trying to pry his hands away

Cosmos had heard enough.

"HEY" Cosmos shouted starting everyone "Let her go" he said sternly

"Why should I" The bull snorted

"You will do so or you have to face me" Cosmos said

"Bring it on then" The bull said he stood up, as the waitress tried to get away the bull put an arm round her waist "Your not going anywhere baby"

"Hey Bull, shut up and lets fight" Cosmos said

"Hold on, rules, no killing and also only one hand and weapon, and if I win I get to keep the little lady here"

"and if I win you never show your face in this city again"

"Deal" the bull said

"Now lets begin" Cosmos said, he unbuttoned the cloak and letting it drop to the floor, revealing his armour, a flurry of gasp broke out

"Wa-wait... your-"

"The Golden SwordsFox, The Eyes of Ying and Yang, Member of The Tavern Crew Mercenary Team, yes yes"

"Hey uh... hold on... I'm going to go, I ain't fighting you" the bull said sheepishly, he let go of the waitress and ran out

"IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN YOUR DEAD" Cosmos shouted as the bull left "WHAT YOU GOT SOMETHING TO STARE AT" Cosmos shouted at the staring customers.

The waitress walked up to Cosmos, she was a few inches shorter and had ice blue eyes, her fur was yellow with black spots, she wore a tight black shirt and a black skirt that went to her knees, along with a white apron.

"Thank you sir" the cheetah said bowing

"No problem, how often does that happen?"

"Atleast once a day" the waitress said lowering her gaze

"well, in that case take this" Cosmos said, pulling out a small gold dagger from a sheath on his ankle, it was known as a Gold Token to his family, he found a huge pile of them in a small box at the bottom of the chest, you gave them to people who could use it to scare of those who would harm them.

"Thanks, but I'm not a fighter" The cheetah said eyeing the gold dagger

"Don't have to be, see that seal on both sides of the blade" Cosmos pointed to a symbol drawn onto the blade in black, it was the same fox face as found on the chest.

"Yes"

"Show that to people who want to harm you or something, it's a token, that symbol is my seal, so basically your under my protection, ever need help or something show that to them, and if they don't run scared run here, I made a few friends here that'll protect you if you show them the token" Cosmos said pointing to a group of Mercenaries, a Hare, a wolf, a husky, a bear and a large pig. All looked intimidating, but she could see each had a token aswell, strapped to their chest.

Cosmos had brought about 30 tokens with him, most were carried in a pouch on the bottom of his quiver, the rest were in ankle sheaths and wrist sheaths.

"Thank you sir"

"No Problem" Cosmos went back to his seat just as he sat down the doors opened to the tavern their stood a large green turtle in a yellow cloak, he held a staff that split into two points at the end.

he walked slowly towards Cosmos and sat down next to him as everyone stared at the turtle shocked... they knew who he was but Cosmos didn't.

"You the contact" Cosmos asked quietly as the turtle sat down

"Yes, I am young Vulpe" the turtle whispered with a knowing smile, Cosmos jumped out his seat and yelled "How do you know my real name"

"Simple, I did my research" The turtle said smiling

"whatever what's the job" Cosmos asked sitting down

"There will be a robbery in the shop 3 shops to the right once you go out, in 5 minutes, d what you think is right and then whatever you do will decide your payment"

"That's it?" Cosmos asked confused

"That's it" the turtle confirmed

"Fine, be back soon" And with that Cosmos got up and walked out... he walked out so fast he didn't hear people mutter the name "Oogway"

4 1/2 minutes later

Cosmos was leaning against an alley wall across the street, he spotted the target shop, a blacksmith, there was an old Siberian tiger with long grey whiskers hammering on the forge, and a Siberian Tigress who was a lot younger who looked about Cosmos' age heating the furnace, both were caked in smoke, making their white fur black like their stripes.

He then saw three people who looked out of place, three hyenas, all dressed in black uniforms, the one at the lead was a full head shorter than the other two who carried two long swords each, strapped to their backs.

The Leader pointed to the blacksmiths, they approached, the Tiger had stopped what he was doing and had a brief conversation with the short Hyena, Cosmos couldn't hear it but something was up, the Older Tiger's eyes widened and the Tigress's narrowed in anger. He walked up and barged past the two tall hyena's and tapped the short one on the shoulder

"Problem here" Cosmos said

"Oh, no, just a friendly chat... _right Chao_ " the hyena hissed, But before the Tiger could respond the Tigress but in "Oh hey Lee, Uh, Dad this is my boyfriend, we'll just go while do talk to your.. uh... friend" She said quickly grabbing Cosmos' hand and pulling him away.

"Excuse me? Boyfriend and do I look like a Lee?" Cosmos said as the Tigress pulled him inside the shop,

"Listen to me, that was just a way to get you away, these are bad people, you don't want to get involved, but thanks anyway" The Tigress said half smiling

"Actually I do want to get involved, now what's up with them, who are they and what do they want?"

"There a local gang known as the Lei Kan, there bad news okay, and they want the old Princes Crown"

"The what now?" Cosmos asked

"The family ruling the city are some peacocks but they banished their son ages ago, anyway his crown fell of its pedestal and got slightly bent so it was brought here, my dad's the best blacksmith in the city"

"I see, well time to kick some arse" Cosmos said heading out back into the forging area, The Hyena was holding the Tiger by his heck and had a small blade sticking out his sleeve towards the Tigers neck,

"Hey, put that away" Cosmos said

"Get lost kid" one of the tall hyena's said Cosmos kept approaching

"Now, let him go and never comeback" Cosmos said

"Or what" The other tall hyena said

"Or this" Cosmos said pulling out his swords

"Get rid off him" the short hyena said, "Your daughter really picks them doesn't she"

The two tall hyenas pulled out their swords and charged Cosmos, he slid underneath them and made them follow him onto the street, the crowd of people rushing to get to different places all parted as the three warriors circled eachother in the street, the first attacked and Cosmos parried his swords and made one fly out his hands and into a wall several metres up, he backed off and the other attacked, Cosmos did the same thing, his sword landing on the wall opposite the already stuck sword, the Two hyenas growled and attacked together, One went for a overhead strike while the other went for a side slash.

Cosmos stepped back and both the swords of the two hyenas collided with each other, they both ended up disarming eachother, The two then began to squabble and this let Cosmos just walked up and hit both over the head with his sword handles and the two crumpled to the ground unconscious.

A Rabbit mercenary walked out the tavern and saw the fight and shouted back inside "THE GOLD DUDE IS FIGHTING" soon a flurry of mercenaries were watching as the short hyena pulled out a strange device, it looked like a crossbow but with no string or bow arc, just a pole with a hole in, The hyena laughed and pulled a trigger on the device, pointing it at Cosmos, it hit him head in and he looked down to see a metal pellet lodged in his armour.

"WHAT" the hyena shouted as he was bundled to the ground by the same group inside the Tavern, The Hare, Wolf Husky Bear and Pig.

Cosmos nodded to them then pulled a token dagger out his ankle Sheath and stuck it in the wood that was the shops sign, marking it as protected by him.

The old turtle then stepped out from the crowd as the two Tigers walked up to Cosmos, the old guy shook his hand and the Tigress gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, they both stepped back once they realised who it was, they slowly stepped back and the turtle stepped forwards,

"Ah young Cosmos, you took the right path dealing with these criminals, so your reward, I am offering you a job, as the Official bounty hunter and Law bringer of The Masters Council" the turtle said with a smile

"Whats the pay like?" Cosmos asked, but the next bit shocked the crowd "and who are you exactly?"

"The pay is good, and I, young Fox am Master Oogway, founder of Kung Fu and a friend of SamSai"

"Wait, so your the one who sent Master Fennec to the village" Cosmos said shocked

"Yes, she recently sent a letter, all is currently peaceful, there hasn't been an attack in 3 months"

"That's weird, there was usually a minor crime everyday and an attack once a week." Cosmos said scratching his chin "well yeah, what the hell I'll take that job"

 **4 months later**

Cosmos was in a soft bed, sat in his black vest and pants, his armour on the table next to it

Life had been good with the Masters Council, he got a room to sleep in, a messenger to send to DAR and the others along with Chúnjié de xīn who was still fighting his evil brother and Wugu was doing just fine.

Master Rhino walked into his room, he was wearing a white robe with a gold silk over his waist, along with a grey jacket over it and he carried his famous stone hammer.

"Hello Cosmos"

"Ey Rhino, got a job for me?"

"Yes actually, as you had a recent defeat we're giving you an easy one, 300 yen to escort some carpenters and stone masons to the valley of peace and back"

"How long will I be gone?"

"3 weeks max"

"Uh, how about 350 yen then" Cosmos said with a sly grin

"No"

"325?"

"No"

uh rhino your killing the profits man... 315?"

"Deal, you leave tomorrow"

 **3 days later**

Cosmos and the builders were at the bottom of the steps, "Uh, Cosmos, we cant get all the materials up the stairs, the Five and Tai Lung could help" A pig said eyeing the other workers as they tired to lift a stone block of the cart and onto the steps.

"Yeah, I see your point, be right back"

Cosmos began climbing the steps and made it up in 10 minutes, he found himself at the great red gates and looked at the names of the one he was supposed to report to, a Master Shifu, it said on his clipboard. He knocked on the gate and heard voices, it opened to reveal a red panda

"Hi there, coul-" Cosmos was suddenly flying through the air and crashed into the wooden wall, he slid down it and stood up to see a Tiger and Snow Leopard in battle stances,

 _"Oh great_ _"_ Cosmos thought, he unsheathed his swords and thre them to the ground and shouted "HOLD IT I'M FRIENDLY"

* * *

And so ends the Backstory of Cosmos the Golden Fox, if you want to see him currently head on over to Jade Palace Academy by me to see his current adventure

I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review :D

Mr Foxer signing off


End file.
